inverted timline
by 7994292
Summary: this is a story of knights who belieived in doing the right thing until they commit the greates crime known. continue reading if you wish to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago in the ancient city of Central Urban there resided eight brave knights. They were close. Some were family, some were friends, but they all had the same purpose: To serve King Jeroboam and to protect their city. That is, until one fateful day.

Present day : ¨Hey guys! Guys wait up. PLEASE wait.¨ John called out. Randy turned his head to look back. ¨What do you want John?¨ John caught up and stopped. He let out a sigh before lifting his gaze to meet Randy's. ¨O k, so you know how the wizards of Jeroboam got their powers, right?" "Yeah, they went to the ancient seal of power at the end of the city. They then recited the ancient incantation. Why?¨ Randy gave John a questioning look. ¨Well what if we went to the seal and broke it? Then we would be the strongest people in the kingdom!¨

An alarmed look spread across Randy's face. "WHAT?! Only people worthy of power can go to the seal to learn magic! And on top of that you want to go BREAK the seal. The magic energy could possibly tear us apart! On top of that-" "Look, Randy, I know this sounds bad, but-" John was interrupted by Randy's angry shouting. "SOUNDS, John! This IS BAD.

We could be killed or banished, and on top of that are we even worthy of magic?" John let out a sigh. "Randy please just get the others and meet me at the city gates", he pleaded. Randy scowls in a way that if looks could kill John would have been dead 5 times over. "Fine, but if this goes south you are a dead man." Randy growls as he turns to get the other knights.

Randy walks over to the castle and the guards lifted their spears with a grunt. Rand nods to them regally and walks down to the barracks where the rest of the knight were being housed. "Hey guys, I just talked to John and-"

"UGH" Candy got up from her bunk and walked towards Randy with an disgusted air. "What did he say this time? What was his crazy scheme for power now?" She questioned, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Get the wizards of Jeroboam to cast a spell on us? A healthy diet and workout regimen? Oh! How about-" She huffed, her eyes rolling in annoyance before Randy interrupted her. "John wants us to break The Seal of Magic." He said finally. They all turned to stare at him blankly. "Repeat that last part please." Candy said quietly, a look of horror spreading across her face. Randy repeated himself and told them that John wanted to go to The Seal of power and break it.

"Of all the stupid things Johnny has done he has never gone this far..." Sally, John's younger sister, says as her soft china blue eyes fill with tears. "Sally I know this sounds bad but John will come to his senses sooner or later. He has to." Randy says, trying to reason with her. "I mean, come on there is no way that John would really be able to break The Seal. So I say that we get ready and we go meet him. We let him tire himself out and let him realize he can't do it. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded their heads solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Long ago in the ancient city of Central Urban there resided eight brave knights. They were close. Some were family, some were friends, but they all had the same purpose: To serve King Jeroboam and to protect their city. That is, until one fateful day.

Present day : ¨Hey guys! Guys wait up. PLEASE wait.¨ John called out. Randy turned his head to look back. ¨What do you want John?¨ John caught up and stopped. He let out a sigh before lifting his gaze to meet Randy's. ¨O k, so you know how the wizards of Jeroboam got their powers, right?" "Yeah, they went to the ancient seal of power at the end of the city. They then recited the ancient incantation. Why?¨ Randy gave John a questioning look. ¨Well what if we went to the seal and broke it? Then we would be the strongest people in the kingdom!¨

An alarmed look spread across Randy's face. "WHAT?! Only people worthy of power can go to the seal to learn magic! And on top of that you want to go BREAK the seal. The magic energy could possibly tear us apart! On top of that-" "Look, Randy, I know this sounds bad, but-" John was interrupted by Randy's angry shouting. "SOUNDS, John! This IS BAD.

We could be killed or banished, and on top of that are we even worthy of magic?" John let out a sigh. "Randy please just get the others and meet me at the city gates", he pleaded. Randy scowls in a way that if looks could kill John would have been dead 5 times over. "Fine, but if this goes south you are a dead man." Randy growls as he turns to get the other knights.

Randy walks over to the castle and the guards lifted their spears with a grunt. Rand nods to them regally and walks down to the barracks where the rest of the knight were being housed. "Hey guys, I just talked to John and-"

"UGH" Candy got up from her bunk and walked towards Randy with an disgusted air. "What did he say this time? What was his crazy scheme for power now?" She questioned, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Get the wizards of Jeroboam to cast a spell on us? A healthy diet and workout regimen? Oh! How about-" She huffed, her eyes rolling in annoyance before Randy interrupted her. "John wants us to break The Seal of Magic." He said finally. They all turned to stare at him blankly. "Repeat that last part please." Candy said quietly, a look of horror spreading across her face. Randy repeated himself and told them that John wanted to go to The Seal of power and break it.

"Of all the stupid things Johnny has done he has never gone this far..." Sally, John's younger sister, says as her soft china blue eyes fill with tears. "Sally I know this sounds bad but John will come to his senses sooner or later. He has to." Randy says, trying to reason with her. "I mean, come on there is no way that John would really be able to break The Seal. So I say that we get ready and we go meet him. We let him tire himself out and let him realize he can't do it. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded their heads solemnly.

Chapter 2

"Yo , John, are you there?" Randy calls out, his words slurring a bit from lack of sleep. " Randy, over here man!" John yelled. "Why did you ask us to come in the middle of the night? I thought we were doing this when it hit nightfall. We were sleeping." The Ginger ask as he rubbed sleep from his ocean blue eyes. "I know." John said stupidly. "Then why-😡? Ugh. Forget it." Randy growled. "Where is The Seal at?"said Randy sarcastically. "It's in the king's castle. Where do you think, it's in the middle of the shrine dummy." "First you have no right to talk like that. You should be shaking with gratefulness that we did not tell the king. So save the sass and break it." Just then a booming voice yelled, "NOT SO FAST!" "Oops. I may have forgot to mention that the seal is heavily guarded." John said timidly. "WHAT. May have? You jerk we don't even have our armor! You said there wouldn't be anyone else here!"Randy quickly turned to the gang."Guys do you have anything useful?" I have a sleeping potion" Said Derek. "Derek, that's great. Use it." Randy said urgently "They are too far away and I can't properly aim." Chase can you use you zoom lens to track them and throw the sleeping potion." "Yeah but I need lighting" "Carey can you do something about that." "Yeah I have a torch and some lighting fluid and a stick. I can use the stick and lighting fluid to light my torch so Chase can hit them with the sleeping potion." "Great everyone knows what their part of the plan is" "Yes!" they yelled in unison." "Great let's go, we need at least 2 minutes to start the fire." "Karen can you buy us some time." "Do you really have to ask" said Karen with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shut up and do it." Randy lifted his head to glare at John. "I swear John if we live I will personally have you executed" Randy said. Karen quickly fashioned a bomb out of the explosive powder she had in her pouch and an empty shell at breakneck speed. By then Carey had one end of the stick smoking and Karen blew on it till it caught fire, then used it to light the fuse. It simmered for a few seconds it caught fire. Karen tossed the stick back to Carey and threw the bomb.

"Bombs away suckers!" Karen screamed. The bomb landed in the protectors hands. It took him a second to figure out what it was. When he did he threw it behind him and it blew up an ancient statue. He turned around just as Chase threw the sleeping potion. It cracked him over the head and he crumpled to the ground. "I don't think the potion did him in" said John with a wince. Randy turned around and giving John a murderous look.

"Look John you have no right to talk right now." Randy growled. A dangerous smile slowly spread onto Johns face. "Oh I get it. Since we had this little run in with the protectors, I'm the bad guy now is that it?" "We didn't even have our armour. You could have gotten us KILLED!" Randy screamed."But I didn't did I" John said quietly. Randy then said "Screw you John. Then Randy shoves John into a wall and John's head hits it with sickening crack.

John yelps in pain and falls to the ground rubbing his head and narrows his eyes. Randy steps back in fear. John climbs to his feet and steps close and says in a dangerously low voice " You shouldn't have done that." John rushes toward Randy and punches him so hard he flies backwards. Sally sees a dangerous light flicker behind Randy's eyes "Randy don't do thi-" Sally started to say. Then Randy cut her off "Can it Sally. If John can punch he can be punched." Then the tension in the shrine multiplied by 200. John and Randy never got along well but during this moment you could see the hate seething out of them. The murderous malicious aura was almost overpowering and suddenly Randy was standing in behind of John. This is Randy's special ability black hole. He can manipulate time and his own speed in order to have the upper hand in a battle. He was suddenly everywhere around John landing one blow after another in quick succession. John then activated his own special ability platinum. The next punch Randy delivered to Johns head almost shattered his hand. Randy came to a stop and in a blaze of fury John grappled Randy with such strength that it caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and threw him into the seal. Randy fell to the ground and just as he did so the seal cracked ever so slightly. Everyone gasped. Sally whispered to Randy "Randy you should really get away from the-" before she could finish what she was saying the seal exploded showering them in light. The blast was so intense that it made the sun look like a soldering torch.


End file.
